Misplaced Guilt
by Reidluver
Summary: As Tamaki recovers from his self-induced "cold," one of the Host Club members comes to apologize. But apologize for what? oneshot


**Hello! Okay, so this is just a quick little idea I had while re-reading volume 9. Enjoy! Remember—this is right after Tamaki had his "cold" and kissed Haruhi on the forehead.**

* * *

Tamaki yawned widely. Yesterday hadn't been any fun at all! How anyone was able to put up with being sick normally was beyond him. He found himself once again grateful for his wonderful health and god-given beauty—

"Master Tamaki?" One of his female servants poked her head through the ornate doors.

"Ah, good morning, Seiko. What is it?"

"One of your friends wishes to see you."

Tamaki's smile froze for a moment in confusion. Why would someone visit so early in the morning? Unless—He gasped and his eyes grew moist. "Haruhi? Did my beloved daughter wish to check up on her father before leaving for school?" Visions of an embarrassed Haruhi coming into his room dressed in a nurse's outfit to check up on his condition swam around in his head as he giggled happily.

Seiko—long used to Tamaki's eccentrics—merely shook her head. "I'll leave you two alone."

Tamaki stared in shock as the tallest member of the Host Club walked through the doors. "Mori-sempai?" Mori was a friend, of course, but his presence at the moment was a complete mystery to Tamaki. He could only watch in bewilderment as the tall senior slowly walked to his bedside with eyes downcast. His hands were behind his back as though he were holding something, but Tamaki was unable to see what it was. "What are you—"

Now directly at Tamaki's side, Mori knelt down and thrust out a box like an offering, still staring at the ground.

Still confused, Tamaki took the offered box and opened it. Inside were numerous tiny figurines from commoner snacks, and all were ones he didn't have. "Th-thanks, Mori-sempai, but . . . I don't understand . . . why are you giving me this?" He gasped as tears sprung to his eyes. "Please don't say it's your own private collection! Oh, I couldn't bear to take something like this away from you!" Tamaki shoved it in Mori's face. "Please take it back!"

"That's . . . not it," Mori mumbled, pushing the box back. "I . . . I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Tamaki thought back on his interactions with the senior over the past couple of days. Nothing happened between them that would require an apology from Mori. In fact, he couldn't think of Mori _ever_ hurting his feelings!

Mori hung his head even lower and Tamaki had to strain his ears to hear what Mori said next. "Renge helped me see that . . . it was my fault you were sick and I'm sorry."

Tamaki frowned. _Renge?_ What did she have anything to do with this? And why did Mori think that—_Oh!_ "Mori-sempai, you can't believe that because you said you didn't feel like kissing Honey-sempai, that my getting sick was _your _fault!" When the senior twitched and sunk even lower it became obvious that was exactly what Mori thought.

The Host King took a deep breath and put the box of tiny figurines aside. Even though Mori never meant to do it, the way he acted sometimes made Tamaki sad. He untangled himself from his covers and knelt on the ground in front of Mori. "You know, you really should stop doing that," Tamaki said gently, placing both hands on Mori's shoulders. The dark-haired senior glanced up quickly, finally making eye contact. The guilt in Mori's eyes made Tamaki's heart clench.

Tamaki smiled warmly. "While I admire your big heart, it can be a problem if you are so quick to blame yourself. And you do such a great job looking out for all of us and making sure we're happy and safe, but—why don't you try taking care of yourself from time to time? I don't think it's healthy to be so hard on yourself." Tamaki tightened his grip on Mori's shoulders. "I've noticed you tend to punish yourself when you think you've made a mistake or you're to blame, and I'm sure Honey-sempai and the others have as well. It makes us sad, to see you like that."

Mori stared at him in shock, completely at a loss of what to say.

"We all care about you, Mori-sempai," Tamaki whispered. Then he leaned forward and hugged Mori tightly. The senior knelt there for a few seconds as stiff as a statue, then after the shock wore off he returned Tamaki's embrace.

When they pulled apart and stood, Tamaki beamed brightly up at Mori. "I may not be your father, but I am still your King and it is my duty to look after you!" he proclaimed. "Remember that you may always come to me for your troubles!"

With the guilt completely gone from his eyes, Mori smiled and put his hand on Tamaki slightly ruffled hair. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem, Mori-sempai! Oh, here's your box back." He tried giving it back to Mori, but the senior shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"I have no need for them," Mori said. "I got them for you."

Tamaki broke into a wide smile. "Really, Mori-sempai? Thank you so much!" He hugged the senior tightly around the waist and ran towards his collection of commoner snack toys. With childlike glee he started arranging the various toys in the empty spaces. Mori spared a moment to watch Tamaki, then turned towards the door with a small smile on his face.

When the door closed, Tamaki glanced back and chuckled softly. His job certainly was a difficult one, having to look after so many people, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too cheesy. XD Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
